Talk:Brick
Style Concerns *History needs to be completed Gender I don't have RoS yet, so can someone confirm Brick's gender? It's just been changed from tom to she-cat in the article, and I don't know whether I should revert it or not.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 11:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : It never states Brick's gender. A new user, Nitrogen DS, wrote that s/he has long eyelashes like other she-cats in the manga. I personally don't see any eyelashes whatsoever on the cat, nor any proof that it is a "bald scar" on his/her shoulder, not just a patch of white fur. Am I missing something?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 03:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC :: Brick has she-cat style eyes.So,it might be a she-cat.It doesn't say though.--JayfeatherTalk 03:27, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I think that (and I'm sure Kitsu agrees with me) since there is no confirmation, then it deserves no mention on the wiki. Rolling back now.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 03:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Are you sure it's a white patch on the back, not a scar? And can you be sure he/she is ginger, not grey or plae brown? 01:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You're very right, but ginger is the best bet for a cat named Brick. And the white patch is indeed a scar; it's been reverted. [[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 00:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I heard, I forget which chat this is, that Brick was a girl...and her color in the colored manga was ginger... -GryfalconHeart (Linkin Park roxs ur soxs) Collar??? Brick was part of BloodClan, so shouldn't she have a collar with teeth?--Foxfeather2214 23:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure, because in the Rise of Scourge she didn't. I'll check again, but I'm pretty sure no. If she did, the changes will be made. :) Smoketail88 15:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Well not all of the cats had collars Halfpelt 02:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Tom??? Just wondering, wasn't Brick a tom? It's probably just me but still...... Smoketail88 15:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) She had eyelashes, and the only other cats who had eyelashes were Quince, Ruby, and Bluefur - all she-cats. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 02:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) And the old she-cat that gave him chicken and the little kit that Brokenstar attacked Halfpelt 07:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ginger? Where did it say Brick was ginger? I was looking in RoS, and I didn't see a pelt color mentioned for her (I think Brick is a she-cat). 17:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, not sure how to edit, but it is shown Brick has a bald spot on page 47, not 37. Could anyone put that? 02:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Fur I've read that Brick is a reddish brown she-cat. Buntschweif 17:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Look at the trivia. Unless you have a citation from the text or from an author, we will not add it in. }} 17:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ruby = Brick The article about Brick is competely wrong. Maybe people never knew the cat's description yet because they didn't read the book, "Rise of Scourge." In that manga Warriors book, it appears that Ruby and her brother Socks were abandoned by their owners. Now they became rogues and have changed their names into: Brick and Bone. Ruby is Brick, and Socks is Bone. So Brick true description is Ruby's description: Light gray she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Oh? Can you cite it directly from the book where it states that Ruby changed her name to Brick? 17:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC)